linkmefandomcom-20200214-history
Swagger
'''Swagger '''is an upcoming TV drama/psychological thriller set to air on LinkMe for mid 2019. The series' pilot was shot and filmed on July 12, 2018 and the pilot was ordered-to-series on August 1, 2018. Originally ''The Outsider ''was to be adapted into a television miniseries; however, Carl Deuker's novel was chosen to be adapted instead for playwrights. This series will explain how the campaign "MeToo" can be extended for men too, as sexual abuse is prevalent in men of that age. Anna Dwight, creator and adaptator from the novel stated, "The series will show aspects of the novel you have never seen before. This series will test your friendship or your sport, however readers of the book already know what happen at the end...or do they?" Louis Tomeo has been cast to play Jonas Lanceers, while Montana Jordan will star as Levi McAnnon. Moreover, Ryan Hartwell will be portrayed by Christopher Egan. Vanessa Redgrave will star as recurring character Miss Hargreaves and Roxanne McKee will portray Liz McAnnon. Garrett Hedlund will portray Liz's husband and Levi's father, Josh McAnnon. Spencer Locke will portray Kennie McAnnon, Levi's older sister who is hiding something from her parents. Keira Knightley officially stated she will portray Principal Colette. Octavia Spencer will portray Jonas' adoptive mother Casie Spaceman and Mahershala Ali will portray Jonas' adoptive father, Bruce. The series is ordered for 10 episodes, and to air on July 3, 2019. A second season will air in 2020, reports say that the second season will have a different cast in contrast to the first. The second season is confirmed to air in mid 2020. Producers and executive producers in an interview on January 20, 2020 revealed that "2 will be different and will encompass a different storyline. It will take place a year after Jonas' death and will address different views." Season 2 will have 13 episodes, compared to 10, and will release in two parts, with its first 6 episodes all airing on March 20, 2019 and its second part airing in July 2019. Cast Main cast *Louis Tomeo as Jonas Lanceers (Season 1) *Montana Jordan as Levi McAnnon *Christopher Egan as Ryan Hartwell *Spencer Locke as Kennie McAnnon *Natalie Alyn Lyd as Rosie Lynford (Season 2 - ) *Danilo Carrera as Daniel Padilla (Season 2 - ) - Kennie's lover who she runs away with only to realise that feelings might not be there after all. *Luke Mullen as Lucas Raymond (Season 2 - ) *Amy Acker as Moira Parsons (Season 2 - ) - The fun-loving therapist who tries to help Levi with his assault, and tries to make him open up about Jonas' death. *Mahershala Ali as Bruce Spaceman *Octavia Spencer as Casie Spaceman Recurring cast *Garrett Hedlund as Josh McAnnon *Roxanne McKee as Liz McAnnon *Eliza Dushku as Lyrica Okano *Keira Knightley as Principal Colette/Laura Colette Episodes TBA Season 1 (2019) Season 2 (2020) Season 2 of ''Swagger ''will premiere on March 20, 2019. The series will take place a month after the death of Jonas Lanceers, and will address more concerns of what's to come. Producers of the series have confirmed that four main characters and four recurring characters will be introduced with descriptions. Natalie Alyn Lind will star as main character Rosie Lynford, Kennie's crush in the series, who might/might not have secrets of her own. Nicola Peltz will star as recurring character Shannon Lock, a smart student who helps Levi move on from the grief and death of Jonas Lanceers. Grey Damon will portray Gordon Crust, a jock and rich guy who will portray recurring and is a tycoon, responsible for a lot of things.